Esper's Book
A book with a weird green cover, covered in red markings similar to that on the Infinity Dagger. The inside is written in the same language. Design A magic circle on the front anchors in the soul of a giant ice demon found within a high cave. It rubs off soul fragments on any living person who makes contact with it. The soul fragment grows inside of people's insides, eventually consuming their mind, body, and soul. Several of the pages inside of the book also contain magic circles that anchor in other, lesser demons, as well as physical objects. Most of the time, the physical objects are stored within Stuffspace. Most of the pages are simply journal entries. The Book was manufactured by Sandals, who gave power to the magical programming written inside. Said programming was designed b. The project was commissioned by John Esper, who also wrote the journal entries. Ice Demon Type One A mortal with the demon within them. The demon affects people's mind, body, and soul when infected. A new soul appears, pushing the old soul to a higher, less accessible plane of existence. The soul mutates the body. Their hands and feet become sharp claws, their teeth and eyes grow in size, and their skin becomes ice cold to the touch. It gives them super speed, regeneration, and ice powers. Their mind becomes consumed by the demon while in this form. However, the soul fragment has no personality of it's own. It adopts the host's personality, only much more deadly and malevolent, and obedient to Esper. They can be sealed by typical demon-sealing spells, such as the one Exuro uses on Nathan, and is also contained within his jacket and Halberd. With each one that is a user of The Esper Eye has a Level Two power, Doomsday Blizzard. All demons sealed within mortals have a power similar to this, however. The personality they adopt, however, is only present when the book is nearby. Without it, they are simply monsters. Nathan, Ippei, and Kindra are all Type Ones. Type Two A more generic demon, gained by cursing one of Esper's soldiers, Controllers. They do not possess the same super speed as Type Ones, but they are incapable of being sealed, and can still regenerate themselves. Type Twos are completely brainless, billigerent monsters, even when the book is nearby. They will obey Type Ones, anyone with the Esper Eye, and above all, John Esper and Sandals. They can be summoned through the book. The demons that pull the Esper Carriage are these type. Type Three Demons sealed within mortals that have grown to a huge mass, and work in unison with their host. The host can surpress and release the demon at will, however the demon's malevolence influences their actions in all states, making them mean-spirited and obedient to Esper. When the demon is released, the Type Three is more powerful than the previous two types combined. The Type Three can gain new powers be consuming other demons, which they can then switch between forms. However, in order to consume the demon, they must switch to the form of one of the default ones, known as Leech. If the demon is contained within a host, Thief must be used. Sandals is a Type Three. Other Powers Because the book is written in Esper's Code, Sandals (or anyone else) can't read it in English without the Esper Eye. While Sandals more or less knows the code by memory, it takes her a while to translate pages. Because the Book contains most of Esper's research and magic that wasn't confined to the other two objects, there are still many powers locked inside. Leech A black, slimy, bloodsucking demon with no distinguishing feature other than a mouth with huge teeth (meaning that it's blind). A specimen of this species is contained within the book. It's original species roamed the insides of sewers, looking for sustinence. Type Threes can switch to this form to consume demons. The book, as well as Controllers, can summon these. Thief A monster that appears to be made of paper, like a mummy. In a black opening in the wraps, a glowing red eye shows. They have the ability to steal people's energy. A specimen of this species is contained within the book. Type Threes can switch to this form in order to suck demons out of Hosts. The book, as well as Controllers, can summon these. Esper Carriage A glass carriage, with eyes shown on the sides. Looks fragile, and is pulled by Type Two demons. It has to be piloted by at least three Esper Eye users at the same time. It is connected telepathically with the Esper Eye, and can use the same Level One powers. Summoned through the book. Prototype Stuffspace Wormhole A page of the book that can be torn out and used to summon a wormhole through Stuffspace that leads into another dimension. However, it can only be used once. Which it was, in Renegade, by Sandals, in order to escape the Brawl dimension after retrieving Yggdrasil. Capture Page This is one of the earliest pages Sandals used, back when she still had access to the Esper Eye. This page is used to suck powerful entities into the book. This serves two purposes. It quickly gets rid of annoying super-powerful enemies, such as Gods or super-demons, and entities absorbed by the book can be used to harvest soul shards, which can then be manufactured as soldiers. The more powerful a person is, the more vulnerable they are to this page. So, a normal civilian wouldn't be sucked in, but a God wouldn't stand a chance. This page was used in Recollections of an Eyeball to capture the nameless monster in the snow, which is currently the only thing imprisoned by this method. This monster was later put in the cover, so that anyone who touched the book would be implanted with a soul shard from it. Other such creatures can be put in the cover, but not by default. However, a Type Three demon can utilize the power of anyone stolen by this page. Journal Entries Contains detailed instructions on how to use each of the three Esper items, as well as everything else commissioned by John Esper. Designs, notes, and such on Esper's armies, weapons, and powers. Also contains a short diary, which was abandoned after the invention of the Esper Eye. Basically, it contains all information anyone would ever need to know about Esper's stuff. The language can be read by decoding it through the Esper Eye. Whenever anyone unlocks a new power on the Esper Eye, an entry explaining it is added to the book, making it a useful tool for getting ahold of newfound powers. One page is called "The Reflection Page". It contains all information one would ever need to know about themselves. Tropes Artifact Of Doom- Pretty much. Instant Allegiance Artifact- To evil. Book Of Shadows- Contains lots of useful info about Esper stuff. Summon Magic- Can summon Type Two demons, Leeches, Thieves, and the Esper Carriage. Demonic Possession- People who touch the book are possessed by the demon. Mummy- Thieves, in a sense. The Blob- Leeches Category:Magical Items